Neji of Shannara
by axelDANGERfrankenstein
Summary: When an ancient evil returns and threatens to destroy the entire ninja world, Naruto, Hinata, and Neji must go on a quest to find the Sword of Shannara.
stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam


End file.
